


Bound By Your Love

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy is a naughty boy, and Percival likes to punish him in the most delicious ways.





	Bound By Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> For my good friend, who is having a craptastic week. I hope you enjoy this!

Eggsy could feel the heat of his lovers’ warm breath ghosting over his lips. He leaned in, but was stopped short. Arms pulling on his restraints, Eggsy let out a whimper in protest. He really wanted to feel the mouth that was just inches away, on his own. Wanted their claim all over his body, leaving the sensation of passion in their wake, but he was being denied all of those luxuries at the moment. Bound and blindfolded to his own bed, he could hear, and feel the laughter leave the person in front of him. It was light and sweet, but carried notes of the devilish grin that was, no doubt, on the man’s face.

“Please,” Eggsy gasped, long fingers running along his ribs, feather light, moving over his chest. He hissed at the pain from his nipple being caught between two fingers. It radiated to his groin, causing Eggsy to buck his hips.

There were a set of lips just grazing his ear. “Please, what?” Percival asked, twisting the nipple in his grasp. He added a playful nip, and trapped the earlobe between his lips, sucking just to hear Eggsy shout his name.

“Sir,” Eggsy panted. “Fuck, Colt, please,” Eggsy begged. He wasn’t above groveling for release at this point. His cock painfully hard, dripping precome, Eggsy clenched his cheeks against the plug in his arse.

Percival let out a tisk, settling back on his heels. He was enjoying the way Eggsy wriggled and writhed beneath his touch, or lack of. “Didn’t Harry teach you any manners, darling?”

He could feel the bite of the ropes around his wrists, the burn of the marks they were going to leave. Eggsy didn’t care, his skin alive, all nerves hypersensitive. He shivered feeling the cool air Percival blew over his cock. “God,” Eggsy cried out.

“God can’t save you here, my love,” Percival smiled, tilting his head to the side when Eggsy bit his lower lip.

“But you can,” Eggsy whispered. “Please, sir, I need you.” Where he enjoyed their games, Eggsy was horrible at keeping silent through it all.

“Mm,” Percival hummed thoughtfully, smoothing his palms along the inside of Eggsy’s thighs. “I asked you to stay still, and quiet. Have you been a good boy?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, sir,” he groaned in frustration when said hands left his body.

“No,” Percival agreed. “You were not, and most certainly careless during your mission,” he snapped his face up when Eggsy cursed under his breath. “Thought I didn’t know about that, did you?”

“M’sorry, Colt,” Eggsy meant every word. He had forgotten how much the agents, and Arthur, gossiped at Kingsman. More like a bunch of middle aged women, if you asked him.

Percival eyed him skeptically, knowing Eggsy could not see him. He took Eggsy’s chin, and steadied it, taking the blindfold off. He stared into soft blue-green eyes, “Are you?”

“Yes,” Eggsy whispered, Percival’s hand gliding over the wound on his right hip. It had healed over, mostly, which is the only reason they were partaking in these activities. The worry clear in the brown eyes staring back at him. “I am,” Eggsy promised.

“I love you,” Percival murmured, placing the blindfold back on.

Eggsy let out a breathless laugh as Percival kissed down his chest, making his way to his waiting cock. “I love you too.” Eggsy babbled an assortment of curse words as Percival takes the whole of him. He is incapable of proper thoughts as Percival sucks him off. Eggsy is yanking so hard against his restraints he can feel them cut into his skin, but he is too preoccupied to give a fuck.

Percival bobbed down, swirling his tongue on his way up. Teasing over the slit a few times before taking Eggsy completely again. With his free hand, Percival cupped Eggsy’s balls, pulling firmly while kneading them. He smiled around Eggsy’s cock when he cried out, body going stiff, filling Percival’s mouth with his come.

“Fucking Christ, Colt,” Eggsy breathed heavily. His sweat beaded down his forehead. He could feel the bed shift as Percival crawled closer to him. Eggsy froze, knowing Percival was right in front of him. His breathing slowed, Eggsy gasped when Percival’s lips crushed his. It was all bruising, teeth grazing, Percival’s tongue slipping through his lips, staking claim over Eggsy. He kissed back with just as much urgency, hooking his legs around Percival’s waist.

“You want me?” Percival asked, his voice just above a whisper. “Want me to fill you, and fuck you silly.”

Eggsy loved it when Percival talked dirty to him. “Oh yes, please, sir. Want all of you, want to feel you until next Thursday.”

Percival coated his dick, stroking himself. “You won’t be able to sit for a month when I’m done with you.”

He smiled widely. “Yes, Colt.” Eggsy lifted up to meet Percival, wrapping his legs around his hips. He moaned when Percival removed the plug.

“So beautiful and ready for me,” Percival leaned in, and lapped up some of the lube that was leaking out of Eggsy’s hole. Adoring the sweet soft whimpers escaping Eggsy’s mouth. He circled his arse a few times dipping his tongue in an inch, and settled back. Percival widened Eggsy’s legs, lining himself, he sank in. “Perfect for me, always,” he set a slow pace, working himself into a faster, rougher one. Soon enough he was pistoning in and out of Eggsy.

Eggsy stiffened each time Percival hit his prostate, his arse aching with every thrust. His lover's movements becoming dire with every rock of his hips. Eggsy cried out, feeling another orgasm come to a head, and roll through him. It was intense, his whole body quivering with the aftershock.

Percival stiffened, grasping tightly to Eggsy’s hips as he let go, filling Eggsy with his seed. Percival bent forward, trapping Eggsy’s mouth with his, silencing all noises emanating his perfect lips. Separating from the kiss, Percival gave Eggsy his sight back. He smiled, giving him a sweeter kiss. Gently easing out of Eggsy, Percival unwrapped his wrists, rubbing soothingly over the red marks that were slowly going purple. He dashed off of the bed, producing a warm, damp flannel upon his return. Cleaning them both, Percival situated Eggsy for sleep.

He gazed groggily at his wrists, the color stark in comparison to his pale skin. “That’s going to leave a mark,” Eggsy said sleepily, sighing contently when Percival pulled him into his arms.

“Yes, well, if you’d stay still,” Percival chided softly, peppering kisses along the nape of Eggsy’s neck. “Sleep, my love.”

“Okay,” Eggsy yawned. “I love you,” Eggsy murmured half asleep.

“And I you,” Percival assured him, tightening his hold over Eggsy.


End file.
